Don't Stop The Music
by Lemon-Chan84
Summary: Random songs plus fanfic writing plus FFVIII. I wish I owned this idea, but I got it from Dream Silver Haze.
1. If We Never Try, We'll Never Know

The concept of this is to put your iPod or whatever you use on random and write a story. Whatever comes to mind. But no cheating! When the song is over, you stop. Kinda like red light, green light!

* * *

Song: Lion, Tigers, and Bears--Jazmine Sullivan (4:11)

Pairing: Squall x Rinoa

She wanted to. Hyne knows she did. She had missed him these past two years and she wondered how much he had changed, and if he had changed as much as she had. Hell, she was a different person than that 16 year old making strategy plans on the floor of a train.

But… there's always a but.

They split for a reason. It just wasn't working anymore. The constant arguing, sleeping alone, wondering where he was…

But he was different then, just like he was different now. This simple fact is what pushed her back toward her former Knight. She missed his touch, his smell, his… everything.

What the hell. If things didn't work out again, at least she would have a new set of memories to reflect upon.

"Sure. I'll call you."

And Squall let out the breath he was holding.


	2. I've Got A Real Thing

Song: You Put A Move On My Heart--Tamia

Pairing: Squall x Rinoa

She snuggled closer to him on the small chair. What had possessed her to squeeze next to him in the first place was a mystery. She knew it was his favorite chair, and she would probably catch hell later for this, but this moment was worth it. So you can imagine her surprise when he reclined the chair back.

"How was your day?"

"Hmm. Next question." he smiled.

She fingered the heavy pendant around his neck while listening to his heartbeat. He absently ran his fingers through her hair. It was repetitive, it was steady, but most of all, it was heaven.

This was the way they ended their days. Their quiet time together was on the top of the list of things to look forward too.

Even if they didn't admit it.

They both knew.


	3. I Ain't No Hater Or Nothing

Song: He Can't Love You--Jagged Edge (4:03)

Pairing: Seifer x Quistis.

"I don't get what's so special about commander puberty anyways. He doesn't have anything that I don't"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?"

"Quistis, please! Me jealous of a guy that only knows one thing? Hardly!"

"Cocky as always. And what do you know that he doesn't?"

"Well for one, I know how to treat a woman. I know how to treat you."

Wow. For once the instructor was silent. Was that a grin Seifer saw on her normally stoic face?

"I know how to make you smile too."

"Whatever, Seifer!"

"Oh hyne not another one!"


	4. I Love You, and I'm Not Afraid

Song: Last Breath--Evanescence (4:07)

Pairing: Squall x Rinoa

He meant it when he said he would protect her until his last breath. But he didn't know today would be that day. For a moment he thought it started to rain until his blood-filled eyes cleared enough to faintly see her crying above him.

"Don't cry. I'm still here with you."

His voice was barely there, making the tears flood her eyes with more force.

"Why did you have to go and do that for me?" She was both angry and grateful that her Knight had kept his oath.

Even until his death.


	5. Say Yes Or No

Song: Come Over--Aaliyah (3:55)

Pairing: Seifer x Quistis

Quistis gripped the shift knob, nervous butterflies in her stomach. Why she suddenly came up with this idea anyway was a mystery waiting to be solved. Well, It was too late to turn around now. She had already called him and said she was coming over.

Thinking back on the conversation, she remembered how sensual he sounded when he was tired. That was when he was most vulnerable, not to mention submissive.

Seifer submissive? Laughter filled the car at the thought.

Maybe she should get out of the car now. He was standing in the doorway**.**


	6. I Wake To Find You Next To Me

Song: Weekend Love--Dwele (3:46)

Pairing: Squall x Rinoa

The sunlight streaming onto his face woke him from a dreamless sleep. Not yet wanting to succumb to the daylight, he rolled over onto his side and away from the offending window. Then he made a mental note to invest in some very, very dark curtains.

He had started to drift back off until he felt a pair of eyes drilling holes into him. Cracking an eye open, he found her staring. So he stared back. After a few moments she blinked.

He won, for the third morning in a row.

"Best two out of three?"

He rolled over in response. Better luck tomorrow.


End file.
